Percy Jackson: The Early Years (With a twist)
by ConnorUK1997
Summary: Follow Percy through his life starting as a young child through his adventures
1. Chapter 1

Fear and exhaustion. Thats all he could feel running through the dense forrest, twisting and turning to avoid tree that seemingly popped out of nowhere. As this 10 year old with vibrant green eyes and black hair and a deep tan ran through the forrest running from the big hellhounds (Big rottweilers) that were chasing after him, eventully coming into a big clearing with nowhere left to run and he was surrounded by the big hellhounds.

Accepcting it as his end he closed his eyes as they lunged towards him, feeling the sharp claws as one of their big paws swiped at him and then...he heard a swush of wind as something flew past him not one but many objects flying what seemed to be milimeters from him, and then suddenly he felt nothing and all was silent.

He slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was golden dust surrounding him and warmth of the blood seeping down his arm as his vison began to cleer to see what looked to be girl clad in silver parkas all pointing arrows at him.

"Who are you boy" said a silver wearing princess with a tiara on her head with disgust evedent in her voice.

"I-I'm Percy Jackson, W-What were those dogs chasing me for and w-who are you" came a fearful reply from the small boy.

"Zoe, whats going on h- Who is this boy" said a girl with piercing silver eyes and gleaming sharp silver hunting knives in hand.

"P-Percy jackson maam, please dont hurt me" said Percy hoping he had found his saviours.

"You smell like the ocean, who is your parent boy" demanded Artemis

"I-I dont know, i was raised by my aunt before those dogs killed her."

"Dogs..Hellhounds, what were they doing chasing you for i wonder." Artemtis muttered to herself.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, Artemis felt a godly presence and besides Percy a figure materialised from sea mist, a female figure took form.

"Amphitrite!? You cant be here." replied a shocked moon goddess

"arrogance, i can be where i want to be within reason of course." came a irritated responce from the goddess of the sea

"why are you here sea goddess." Replied a now angered Artemis.

"To see my son of course" came a elighted reply from the sea deity.

"This boy is your son?" Said a rather shocked Artemis.

"Yes, mine and posiedons, the fates have finally allowed us to visit him freely now."

Artemis looked shocked "He is a god?"

"No the fates made him mortal for some reason but he is 75% god and only 15% mortal until he is 18 and plus we are now allowed to visit him whenever we like, apart from quests through a loophole in the ancient laws from his unquie status. Oh and also he has demi-god powers from both his father and me which makes him the most powerful demi-god in modern history, i raised him from a baby, he was breastfed by me and as a result he heals incredibly fast (Like wolverine) so if you think for you one second you can demand my son around you are sourly mistaken." Growled Amphitrite

"Mommy?" came a shocked and confused responce by Percy

"Yes my child i am here, im so sorry for what you went through my little starfish, i wont leave your side again." said a saddened Sea goddess as she pulled her son into a hug.

"Impossible the fates would not allow such a thing, it is against the ancient laws, he must be brought to the council" Shouted an enraged Artemis.

As the hunt stood there in a daze with what they are witnessing, they hear a car approching.

"No i will not allow such a thing for my son, Zeus would kill him out of spite and arrogance." shouted Amphitrite

"Ladys please lets just calm down a little, hey lil sis" said a very smug looking sun god.

"Apollo shut up! im older and why are you here." shouted a now irritated Artemis

"Because i saw your little argument from my chariot, dont be so hard on the little fella i saw what he went through, come on lighten up sis." came the laid back voice of everybody's favourite sun god.

"Apollo i swear i will shoot where you dont shine if you dont shut up! im taking him to olympus it is only right that the council be told."

Amphitrite stood their enraged "I will not let you take my son to his de-" Amphitrite stopped suddenly, she seemed to be listening to someone.

about 5 minutes of what looked like arguing she finally came out of he trance like state and finally spoke.

"Fine, ive agreed to let my son go to olympus with you to be put in front of the council, but i swear if one hair on my childs head is harmed i will tear olympus down brick by brick to find the culprit!" and with a small kiss to percys cheek and a promise to bring him to Atlantis, she vanished in a violent swirl of water truly showing her emence power surpassing that of Artemis in power.

Iritation clearly emersed on Artemis's face as she issued orders to her hunt.

"Zoe set up camp here while i take this boy to olympus with me."

"Yes milady" came a confident voice, after giving Percy evil eyes and a sneer.

\- Up on Olympus -

With a bright flash of silver, Artemis and Percy jackson appered on Olympus with all its glory, temples shone with power, immortals coming and going.

With wide eyes percy spun slowly amazed that such a beautiful place exsisted,

"Typical male, quit gawking and follow me boy." she sneered as she dragged percy towards the biggest building on olympus that radiated power that made percy ich all over.

Percy was dumbfound as they entered the throne room through the massive 20ft high doors as Artemis rose to her godly height of 20ft and summoned the council with a special arrow as she fired it through the hole at the top of the throne room and then sat on her throne.

One by one olympians flashed in on all the different coloured thrones but one god waited, and in a massive clap of thunder Zeus appered on his throne next to his wife with his master bolt in hand.

As Percy looked amazed around the throne room, trying to ignore the sheer amount of power that surrouned him as he studied each and every member of the Oympian council as many looked to him wondering who he was and why they were here, but Percy notiticed one god inpeticular that looked like him, smiling and what looked to be emence pride in his eyes, this was Posiedon his father.

He was broken out of his trance as Zeus spoke loudly;

"Artemis why have you summond the council?"

"because father i stumbled across this tri-blood" said Artemis proudly.

"Tri-blood?! there hasn't been once for a thousand of year, not since greece." as Zeus said a shocked tone.

"Yes father i know, but this boy is one.. i-i found him whilst out with my hunt chasing hellhounds, he is the son of both Posiedon and Amphitrite."

"Posiedon! you sired a tri-blood?!" Shouted Zeus

"Peace brother it was not our intention to sired a tri-blood, we wanted another godly son but the fates interviened." Spoke posiedon calmly

"Hmm, Well boy arent you going to kneel before the Gods?!" Said Zeus arrogantly as he turned his attention to Percy.

Fearing the power Zeus held he bowed to his father Posiedon.

"You dare to not bow to me first boy! i should smite you where you stand!" Zeus threatened, enrage this child did not kneel before him first.

But before Posiedon could speak, an unlikely goddess stepped forward.

"you will not harm that child Zeus, you forget who holds more power then you little brother!" Stood an enraged Hestia, who normally a peaceful goddess Hestia saw the events that transpired in Percy's life, from the abuse from his step-uncle to seeing his auntie torn to pieces by hellhounds, to the fights in school for being different and bullies that made his life misrerble.

*Flashback*

"No Auntie Kim!" Percy shouted as the hellhounds ripped limbs and flesh apart

As he tried to run towawrds her and try to defend her, he felt a sudden warmth in his chest and a faint whisper in his ear that he could not make sense of.

As he grew more upset the warmth grew hotter until eventually the whispering stopped and suddenly flames burst from his hands burning the hellhounds to dust and he ran to his aunt.

"P-percy... run sweety please.. i-im s-sorry i couldnt protect you, but y-your parents will find you s-soon ok? i-l-love you Percy" And as her hand fell from his face Percy cried and cried until he felt he must do as his auntie said and he ran.

*End of flashback*

"He is my champion, the only one i will have, i will protect him like my own, be careful brother." Hestia said with an authority and finality Zeus had not heard since the first titan war.

Quickly disquising his nervous aura, he got onto the matter at hand.

"Hmm, i presume the boy will go to camp half-blood then yes?" Asked a wary King of the gods.

"Actually no brother he will be coming with me back to Atlantis to spend time with his family." Spoke Posiedon.

"Thats against the ancient laws!" Shouted Zeus

"Actually brother it isnt as he isnt a demi-god he is a tri-blood he is exempt from the ancient laws meaning we can rasie him ourselves." Said posiedon smuggly

"Fine" growled Zeus "But he will attend camp at least 3 months of the year." Said Zeus with a voice of finality.

"All in favour?" and the majority of the council agreed.

"It is decided then." said Posiedon "Come Percy it is time for you to come home again." as Posiedon rose off his throne as the other gods flashed out and he shrunk to a height of 6ft and approched percy as hugged his son for the first time percy can remember. (Percy was rasied in atlantis as a baby and was given to a legacy of posiedon to be raised by in the mortal world as he grew older)

*2 years later*

"Trite, come on this is like the hundreth target you've had me shoot, i can look after my self you know." huffed Percy

"Little bro we cant be too careful, we want you to be 100% ready going back there and kicking the campers butts again, funniest things ive seen in centuries and plus your next in line for the next prophecy." laughed Trition as he trained Percy.

"trite honestly ill be fine." as Percy fussed, destroying what seemed to be like the 100th target.

"Percy, Triton its time come on or we'll be late!" Shouted Posiedon.

"Ooooo, dont i have to go back there? i cant stand Athena's children there so, too prideful thinking they know everything, wisdom doesnt mean knowledge" Percy huffed.

"I know my little starfish but you have too, other wise Zeus will get in toga in a twist about it" said Amphitrite gently towards Percy.

"MOOOM" Groaned percy "Im not a baby" He mumbled quietly.

"Besides, you only have to be there for a 3 months anyway and then you can come back down here for the rest of the year and plus who said you cant visit during the night." Suggested Trition.

"And you wonder why he gets in trouble huh honestly Trition your going to get your little brother in trouble at camp." Said Ampitrite as she playfully slapped her eldest on the shoulder.

"Guys, please ill be fine i suppose besides nothing ever happens at camp anyway." Replied Percy in a bored tone.

"Okay that enough for now, we need to go." As posiedon grabbed percys shoulder and flashed out, shortly followed by Triton and Amphitrite.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson, uncle Rick does.**

and with that... not sure on the pairing yet but we'll get to that, any mistakes on my part feel free to hit me up on them, changing a few things frrrromm the story line so expect the un expected and may be a few time skips as i cba writing what people already know. Would appreciate a beta or someone to collaborate with? Anyway hit me up and enjoy let me know how im doing with it.

 **Chapter 2;**

As Percy and his family stood upon Half-blood beach they immediately realised something was wrong, fires were raging and the sound of metal clashing with metal, torrents of fire sprayed wildly from Colchis bulls two of them. Something was terribly wrong, campers layed injured and helpless whilst children of Apollo put down cover fire with their arrows and tended to the wounded. Children of different gods fought wildly for their lives to protect the camp.

Percy looked worryingly towards his Family who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Go Percy save your friends, this is what you are trained for my son." Said Poseidon proudly standing tall with his gold trident given to him after to first titan wars by the hundred handed Hekatonkheire.

"Yeah Perce go and kick there ass, you've got this little brother!" Encouraged Triton leaning against his ocean blue/silver trident given to him by Poseidon thousands of years ago. (Triton is older than most the Olympians Gods on the council expect the Elder Olympians, Hestia and Zeus etc)

"Aren't you going to help the camp?" Asking Percy nervously

"I'm sorry hunni but we can't because of the ancient laws, but you are the most powerful Demi-god probably in history, you don't need our help Percy you've got this." Said Amphitrite

"But I'm going to be fried like a chicken, I'll be Kentucky fried Percy" Said the most powerful Demi-God of all time nervously joked

Amphitrite knelt down to her son as she put her hand on his shoulder;

"Perseus, you are the full blooded son of Poseidon a son of Kronos and Myself a daughter of Nereus and Doris and a child of the sea and not to mention your Hestia's first and only champion, you are completely immune to fire hunni. Now stop stalling and get down there." Encouraged Amphitrite

And with that Percy was teleported into the middle of the fight at camp.

 **Percy POV**

I was already running up the hill towards Clarisse, who was yelling at her patrol of 6 campers, trying to get them in some form of phalanx to fight off to bulls and it was a good idea. The few who were listening lined up shoulder to shoulder locking their shields to form a bronze wall with their spears sticking out like a porcupines quills.

I was nearing the top of the hill, not close enough to help and Clarisse hadn't seen me yet, she was focused on bull number one that as bull number two lost interest in Annabeth and it snuck around the unprotected side of Clarisse and her small patrol.

"behind you" i yelled. "look out!"

This only Succeeded in startling her. Bull number one crashed into her shield and sent her flying back and breaking the phalanx, landing in a smouldering patch of grass dazed. The bull ran passed her as the other campers ran wildly as the bull ran towards them blowing torrents of flames at them and just as bull number two was closing in to kill Clarisse I lunged forward just as I reached them and grabbed the bull by the horns stopping it in its tracks, I dug my heels in the ground as I felt the bull using its strength to power forwards. This gave Clarisse enough time to roll out of harm's way as the bull open its mouth and sprayed it massive torrent of flames hoping to fry me and too my surprised the flames rushing over my body felt cool, not too cold and not too hot just nice and cool much too the bulls surprised when it stopped its flame attack to see me standing there.

I grit my teeth together mustering my immense strength that was far beyond any demi-god.

"Someone's been a bad bull" said a annoyed Percy

And almost with god like strength I swung the bull towards a massive tree crippling it as its thick but weakened celestial bronze body was crushed against the dense, thick Oak tree. With one bull out the way Percy looked around franticly looking for where the other bull was but found it having its head being impaled by Clarisse who to Percy's surprise had recovered.

After the battle was over and with the camp more at ease, Percy wandered over to the big house and watched as Hephaestus kids swept up what remained of the now dead Colchis bulls and also the Apollo campers tending to the wounded, as Percy neared where Chiron was sitting reading a book with a worried look and had an uneasy feeling.

"Erm, Chiron what is going on?"

"Ahh Percy my boy, how are you? Yes well we have a problem"

Percy looked confused "What sort of problem?"

"I can answer that demi-god" Said an unknown figure suddenly coming out of the big house, but just as the unknown figure was about to explain Clarisse butted in.

"Jackson, we need to carry the wounded back up here, let Tantalus know what's happened."

"Tantalus?" I asked

"Yeah him" pointing at the previously unknown figure "The activities director"

"But Chiron is the activities director" Said a now very confused Percy

"And where is Argus? He's head of security. He should be here." Added Percy

Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You have been gone too long. Things are changing"

"But Chiron... you've trained demi-gods for thousands of years to fight monsters, you can't just go what happened?"

"That happened" Snapped Clarisse, she pointed over to Thalia's tree at the top of the hill.

Every camper new the story behind the tree. Six years ago, Grover, Annabeth and two other demi-gods named Thalia and Luke had come too Camp Half-Blood chased by an army of monsters. When they got cornered on top of this hill, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, had made her last stand here to give her friends time to reach safety. As she was dying, her father Zeus took pity on her and changed her into a pine tree. Her spirit had reinforced the magic borders of the camp, protecting it from monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy.

But now, its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the centre of the trunk, a metre from the ground was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap. A sliver of ice ran through my chest. Now I understood why the camp was in danger. The magical borders were failing because Thalia's tree was dying. Someone had poisoned it.


End file.
